One Day In The Church
by Swandie
Summary: Salah satu hari ketika Zack datang mengunjungi Aerith. A simple fic, but hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! I will appreciate it!


A/N : Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu momen ketika Zack mendatangi Aerith di hari senggangnya. Tetapi saya membuatnya lebih romantis berhubung aslinya mereka juga sepasang kekasih, kan? Oke, semoga anda menikmati. Jangan lupa read ama review ya hehehe. Maaf kalau OOC.

* * *

ONE DAY IN THE CHURCH

Hari terasa begitu padat di Midgar. Para pekerja bangunan bahu membahu mengangkat semen, anak-anak bermain di pinggir jalan dan gang-gang kecil, toko-toko dipenuhi para pelanggan, dan jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan lalu lalang. Matahari juga sudah berada di puncaknya, hal itu wajar mengingat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Hari ini begitu cerah sehingga sinar matahari terasa begitu menyengat. Namun meski begitu, para masyarakat tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh oleh ekstrimnya cuaca. Tidak terkecuali Aerith Gainsborough. Gadis cantik berambut cokelat ini selalu mengurusi kebun bunganya yang terletak di gereja tua setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah. Rambutnya yang dikepang selalu tergantung di punggungnya, dan _dress_ berwarna putih miliknya terkadang melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin. Awalnya, Aerith hanya melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Namun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Aerith tidak lagi hanya sekedar melihat, menyiram, dan memupuk kebun bunga kecilnya.

Yah... semenjak kedatangan 'dia' yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Seorang pria tinggi dan berotot, dengan rambut jabrik hitam yang panjangnya hampir sepundak, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari lubang atap gereja dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di hadapannya. Kaget? Tentu saja iya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang jatuh dari atap gereja? Dan lagi, orang ini juga beruntung sekali karena dia tidak mengalami luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dia hanya pingsan saja. Setelah mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, Aerithpun mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Dia berkata 'he-loooo' sebanyak dua kali, yang akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan pria gagah itu. Mata birunya langsung bertemu dengan mata hijau Aerith.

'Surga?', itulah kata pertama yang diucapkannya. Aerith menjawabnya dengan 'kurang tepat' sambil tersenyum. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian dia bertanya lagi, 'malaikat?'. Mendengar itu, Aerith langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawabnya dengan 'bukan! Namaku Aerith'. Tidak lama kemudian, percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Aerith tahu nama pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Namanya adalah Zack. Dan harus diakui, dia adalah orang yang tingkat pedenya sangat tinggi. Salah satunya karena dia langsung menawarkan Aerith sebuah kencan sebagai hadiah karena telah menyelamatkannya. Tetapi sayangnya, Aerith langsung menolaknya dengan halus.

Zack jadi sering mengunjungi Aerith semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Zack biasanya rutin datang saat siang, dan dalam berbagai macam kondisi. Jika mereka sudah bertemu, mereka pasti langsung mengobrol mengenai apa saja. Mungkin mengenai bunga-bunga Aerith yang mulai mekar, atau mengenai misi Zack yang unik. Dan karena sering mengobrol, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Hingga tanpa disadari, hubungan mereka maju satu langkah. Dari sekedar 'teman' menjadi sepasang 'kekasih'.

"Yak, selesai!"

Aerith berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kursi tua yang ada di belakangnya. Dia baru saja menanam lima bibit bunga dafodil yang baru, karena yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba mengering. Sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningnya, Aerith menarik sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Aerith merogoh isinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dari sana. Kotak bekal yang berisi beberapa buah _sandwich _yang dibuatnya sendiri sebelum dia pergi. Tetapi Aerith membuat ini bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Zack yang entah kenapa belum datang juga.

Sambil mengamati kebun bunga dan sekelilingnya, Aerith terus menunggu dan menunggu. Lama kelamaan, dia jadi merasa lapar juga, jadi dia membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengambil salah satu _sandwich_. Tetapi ketika dia baru mau melahapnya, terdengar suara deritan pintu dari belakang. Aerith langsung menghadap ke belakang dengan wajah penuh harap, dan benar saja, yang baru saja masuk adalah Zack. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Aerith langsung menaruh kembali kotak bekalnya dan berlari ke arah Zack. Aerith langsung memeluknya dan Zack juga membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Aerith.

"Maaf, barusan ada misi mendadak. Dan aku langsung buru-buru menyelesaikannya supaya bisa kemari."

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri, kalau lelah kau tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa."

Zack tersenyum, dan kemudian dia mencium kening Aerith.

"Ah, masa aku harus absen menemui pacarku yang cantik manis nan seksi ini? Aku baik-baik saja kok, lihat."

"Oh ya?" tanya Aerith sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ternyata rugi juga aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Eh, jangan! Harusnya kau khawatir dong! Pacarmu yang tampan ini kan sedang lelah setengah mati!"

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja tuh. Ah, apa mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya?"

Tidak lama setelah Aerith berkata begitu, dia mendengar suara 'bruk' di lantai kayu di belakangnya. Aerith langsung tersenyum geli, pasti Zack menganggap serius perkataannya tadi.

"Ah, aku pingsan nih Aerith. Rasanya aku tidak bisa jalan lagi."

Aerith menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, apalagi ketika melihat Zack yang tengah berbaring sambil menutup mata. Pingsan, tapi kok masih bisa bicara?

"Kau benar-benar pintar dalam mencari cara untuk menarik perhatianku."

"Oh, jadi kali ini kau khawatir?"

"Sudahlah, kemari saja Zack," kata Zack. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Yep, _tuna sandwich._"

Zack segera bangun dan menggandeng tangan Aerith sambil berjalan ke kursi kayu yang tadi Aerith duduki. Di sana, mereka berdua langsung melahap habis bekal yang dibuat Aerith. Zack memakannya dengan senang hati dan sangat lahap. Dia bilang, di ShinRa corp tidak akan ada makanan enak seperti ini, apalagi yang membuat adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Aerith yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia memang seperti ini dari dulu, gombal.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, bekal buatan Aerith habis total dan Zack langsung bersendawa keras. Wajahnya benar-benar puas.

"Oke, karena kau sudah kenyang," kata Aerith. "Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau terlihat lelah sekali tadi."

"Ada misi mendadak, aku sudah bilang kan tadi?"

"Misi apa?"

"Membersihkan area di sekitar Midgar yang entah kenapa dipenuhi oleh monster-monster secara mendadak. Dan karena SOLDIER yang lain juga sedang menjalankan misi, hanya aku dan tiga orang anggota Turks yang menjalankannya."

"Wow, sudah pasti itu sangat melelahkan."

"Yah, begitulah."

Zack mengulet dan menguap.

"Rasanya aku lelah sekali, dan mataku juga terasa berat," kata Zack.

"Yah, kedua matamu juga terlihat merah."

Aerith berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah kebun bunga. Di sana, dia duduk kembali. Hanya saja, kakinya ditekuk ke samping.

"Kemarilah Zack."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang kemari."

Zack memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung, tetapi akhirnya dia mengikuti perintah Aerith dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidurlah di sini," kata Aerith sambil menepuk pangkuannya.

Zack memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau mengantuk kan? Tidurlah di sini."

"Em, kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Secara perlahan, Zack membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Aerith. Ini pertama kali baginya, ada perempuan yang dengan sukarela meminjamkan pangkuannya untuknya tidur. Kaki Aerith terasa begitu nyaman dan lembut, bahkan sepertinya melebihi bantal. Apalagi dengan elusan tangan Aerith di kepalanya. Jika saja Zack tidak berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, mungkin dia sudah pulas tertidur sekarang. Tetapi dia tidak mau, karena dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan kekasihnya lebih lama lagi. Tetapi sayang, sepertinya kedua matanya benar-benar memberontak.

"Kau tidur saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Maafkan aku, Aerith. Seandainya saja aku menolak misi itu, pasti sekarang aku sudah menemanimu berkeliling menjual bunga."

"Aku mengerti kok, dan kau juga tidak usah terlalu memikirkanku. Kau kan juga harus istirahat."

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak memikirkanmu, Aerithku yang manis. Saat menjalankan misi saja, wajahmu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku."

Aerith tertawa, dan setelahnya dia terus mengelus rambut Zack sambil menatap wajahnya. Melihat kondisi Zack yang seperti ini, sepertinya memang mustahil bagi mereka berdua untuk berjualan bunga bersama. Ah, seandainya saja Zack bisa keluar dari SOLDIER, jadi mereka berdua dapat menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan normal. Tanpa adanya ketakutan bahwa hubungan mereka akan ketahuan oleh pihak ShinRa corp, atau dikejar-kejar oleh mereka. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena selain dirinya, Zack juga sangat mencintainya profesinya. Tiap menerima misi, wajahnya selalu tampak gembira, meski terkadang juga malas sih. Dia juga selalu bilang kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Waktu terus berlalu, siang telah berganti menjadi sore. Dan sejak dia baru berbaring, entah mengapa Zack terus memaksakan dirinya untuk mengobrol dengan Aerith meski dia sudah mengantuk berat. Dan mungkin karena sudah benar-benar mengantuk, omongannya jadi agak... yah, ngaco. Omongannya sungguh tidak penting dan diulang-ulang. Aerith hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'hm' dan kata 'iya'. Dan ketika sudah mencapai pertanyaan ke... seratus, Zack sepertinya sudah tidak dapat menahan matanya lagi untuk segera menutup. Dan setelah mulutnya menguap dengan begitu lebar, Zack memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur pulas. Dia juga mengorok, dan sangat keras. Gemanya sampai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Untung saja gereja ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi ya? Hahaha.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Zack. Agar kau bisa menemaniku berjualan bunga lagi."

Mereka berdua terus menghabiskan waktu hanya dalam posisi itu, nyaris tanpa bergerak. Rasa pegal sebenarnya terasa di kedua kaki Aerith, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. Karena ada satu hal yang membuat begitu senang dan melupakan rasa pegal itu. Yaitu, dia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Zack lebih lama dari biasanya.


End file.
